


Always Here

by Step_of_Faith



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy RitsuMao Day, M/M, Post-!, Takes place during Ensemble Stars!!, They love each other, They're in different agencies, maoritsu, ritsumao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Step_of_Faith/pseuds/Step_of_Faith
Summary: It is true that they are in an established relationship. Though, Ritsu's older brother still hasn't given his approval to let Mao marry Ritsu yet. Mao had to sweat-drop at that. Still, looking down at the raven-haired beauty by his side, it had been way too long. He honestly couldn't remember the last time they even spent more than a night together.
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 31





	Always Here

**Author's Note:**

> Happy RitsuMao Day!! <3 <3

Sunlight streaked across a darkened bedroom, where two bodies can be seen cuddling close to one another.

Ruby eyes blinked open before shutting them again, moaning about how bright it was. He shuffled his body and laid on his side, hiding his head into the blankets. 

A chuckle could be heard from beside him. "Good Morning, Ritsu."

Ritsu opened his eyes again to see bright emerald eyes staring back at him. That just wasn't fair. Groaning, Ritsu grabbed ahold of Mao's waist and brought him closer. "Not morning..."

Mao smiled sleepily. As much as he would have liked to stay in bed longer, he had a busy day ahead. He has Student Council duties to do, then have a meeting with Trickstar before classes start for the day, and then after classes were over, he had to run over to his first recording for the day as well. No time to just hang out and chit chat. 

It was already bad enough that he stayed over at Ritsu's place rather than head back to the dormitory. Yesterday was also a busy day, but it had been so long since he was able to just spend time with his childhood friend, his best friend, his boyfriend. 

It is true that they are in an established relationship. Though, Ritsu's older brother still hasn't given his approval to let Mao marry Ritsu yet. Mao had to sweat-drop at that. Still, looking down at the raven-haired beauty by his side, it had been way too long. He honestly couldn't remember the last time they even spent more than a night together. 

Yet, yesterday was a blessing. Not only did they have a couple recordings together that day, they were both done for the day after those recordings. 

**Flashback**

"Ahh! Done!" Mao stretched out his arms above his head. "That was a good session, wasn't it Ritsu?" 

His ears met silence. "Ritsu?" Mao turned his head towards Ritsu. His breath caught in his throat, and his eyes widened a bit. 

Before his eyes, he saw the most beautiful sight he has possibly ever seen. His raven-haired boyfriend was staring into the sunset, eyes glistening. "Ritsu?" Mao called again, tapping Ritsu on the shoulder.

Ritsu acknowledged him this time. Turning his head slightly, a small smile graced his face. "The day's almost over, isn't it?" Ritsu's only time of salvation, the only time he has felt happiest in these past few months was coming to a close. 

Mao gulped. He understood what Ritsu meant. They hadn't had much time to spend together recently. Since becoming a third year, they were sorted into different classes, and they were in different agencies at the company. "Ritsu..." 

Looking at the clock at a nearby building, Ritsu shuffled his feet and spun around to meet Mao eye to eye. "Guess it's time for you to head back. You wouldn't want to be caught outside after curfew." Ruby eyes remained solemn and listless. 

Giving a slight wave of his hand, Ritsu turned around to head towards the station where his home and where Mao's home lies. 

Mao watched as he saw the back of his childhood friend grow smaller as the distance between them grew. He hated this. He chose to stay in the dorm because it was easier for him, and for his family. He chose staying at the dorm without even considering his relationship with Ritsu. Even though they're together, they weren't. 

When was the last time Mao had spent time at Ritsu's place? When was the last time Ritsu had went over to his home and slept on his bed like it was natural? 

Mao knew that they had to start becoming independent of one another, but at the same time... It was like this big rift was also pulling them apart in other ways. Yet... he wanted Ritsu to know that he would always, always be there.

Without anymore hesitation, Mao found himself crossing the empty street. Seeing Ritsu pulling his train pass out, Mao dashed towards the other boy and gripped his wrist.

Startled, Ritsu looked towards Mao. "Maa~kun?!"

Pulling his own train pass out, Mao said confidently, "Shall we go home together?" He swiped his pass over the machine, and went through the gates. He beckoned Ritsu to follow.

Ritsu stood in place, staring at Mao who literally just decided he wanted to rebel? Swiping his own pass, Ritsu followed after Mao. 

It was his turn to grab onto Mao's wrist. "What are you doing? You're going to get into trouble if you don't head back before nine! Unless you had a project and a reason, you aren't supposed to be outside." Ritsu lectured. He was able that Mao wanted to do this for him, but he didn't want Mao to get in trouble because of him.

"It's fine." Mao replied with ease. Taking out his cellphone, he tapped a few buttons and pressed the phone to his ear. "Ah! Kiryu-senpai! Just letting you know that I'm going to stay over at Ritsu's place tonight... I understand, I'll bring some back with me tomorrow. Thanks!" Mao hung up and grinned. Shuffling his wrist so that he was holding onto Ritsu this time, he yanked him towards the train. "Come on, or we'll miss the next train."

Ritsu stared at Mao from his sitting down position on the train. "Why..." Ritsu whispered, voice wavering. The redhead stared down at Ritsu and smiled. "Because..." Was the only thing he said.

The rest of the train ride was met with silence. Exiting the train station, Mao walked down the streets that he hadn't walked on within the past few months. It gave off a nostalgia feeling, but it also gave off the feeling of sadness. 

Glancing towards Ritsu, he had noticed that the other boy had gotten really quiet. Not wanting the sound of melancholy to intrude, Mao wrapped his left arm around Ritsu's neck, and placed his right arm under the other boy's knees to left him up. 

"Wha-!!!" Ritsu yelped in surprise. "Maa~kun!" His arms automatically reached up around Mao's neck to steady himself. "Don't scare me like that..." He mumbled into Mao's chest.

Mao shivered as he felt the vibration of Ritsu's voice going through his body. Chuckling, Mao responded with a small sorry. He got himself situated, then proceeded to head towards Ritsu's home.

Ritsu's cheeks flushed. It was a little embarrassing to be carried around like a princess. Yet, he was still worried that a fan might see them like this, and it might cause problems for Mao. "You had your fun; you can put me down now."

"Nope..." Mao responded quickly. "It's been awhile since I last carried you. Just let me have this moment." Ritsu groaned into Mao's chest. 

Upon reaching Ritsu's home, Mao asked Ritsu to grab his key from Mao's bag. Ritsu fished for the keychain strap. Finding the key that he was looking for, he brought it up to show Mao. The redhead gestured his head towards the door in an attempt to say "open the door". 

Ritsu caught on easily and he managed to unlock the door with ease. Ritsu turned the handle until it clicked open. At that time, Mao kicked the door open the rest of the way and carried Ritsu inside.

Mao then proceeded to kick is leg backwards and effortlessly shut the door behind him. He's very glad that the Sakuma house has an auto-lock function. He proceeded up the stairs with his "princess" in tow.

Entering Ritsu's bedroom, Mao quite literally drops Ritsu onto his bed. With a small grunt, the raven-haired boy shut his eyes momentarily before opening them back up.

Towering over him was his Maa~kun, with eyes that showed determination. Ritsu wanted nothing more than to hold Mao in his arms and never let go. 

Tears pricked the sides of Ritsu's eyes. He hated showing his emotions on his face, but whenever it comes to Maa~kun sometimes he couldn't help it. "Maa~kun..."

Mao interlaced both of his hands with Ritsu's own. Leaning down, Mao softly whispered into the other boy's ear. "I love you."

With those words, the tears started flowing out. Ritsu let out a small sob. His hands gripped onto Mao's. 

Mao didn't want to hear another sad cry coming out of the raven-haired beauty below him. He locked his lips around trembling ones and leaned into it, deepening the kiss.

Ritsu moaned into kiss. It was something that he missed. Something that both of them hadn't done in quite a while. Ritsu wanted to untangle his hands from Mao's and just hug the redhead closer to him. Yet, Mao showed no intention of letting his hands go.

Needing a breath of air, Mao reluctantly pulled his mouth back. Licking his lips, he remained silent, but proceeded to press small butterfly kisses around Ritsu's neck. 

"Maa~kun..." The gesture caused Ritsu to whimper slightly. 

Usually whenever Mao was feeling exhausted, Ritsu would be the one to comfort and shower the former with love and affection. This time, even though Ritsu hadn't mentioned anything of a sort, Mao took it upon himself to shower the latter with as much love and affection.

"Ritsu..." Mao breathed out. He looked over Ritsu from top to bottom. The boy definitely needed help getting dressed in the morning. Seriously, who wears their dress shirt half in their pants and half outside? Ritsu, that's who... Though, the long baggy sleeves did give him the cute look overall.

Being under Mao's heavy gaze was quite nerve-wrecking for Ritsu. It was as if he was being evaluated. Maybe Maa~kun thinks he's not good enough anymore. Maybe he's contemplating whether or not he should still go out with Ritsu. Maybe...

Ritsu's mind was full of worried thoughts. He couldn't help it. He felt insecure. Sure, he gets to see Maa~kun when they happen to do recordings together, but that time is so few and far between. 

Ahh, here comes the water works. Ritsu managed to get one of his arms free and he quickly covered his face. It's one thing having Mao see his embarrassed side when they're doing it, but it's another thing when he's embarrassed because he's weak.

Mao was caught off guard when heard the muffled sound of sobbing. He had told himself he didn't want to hear anymore sobbing, but this really got to him. Ritsu was shaking, covering his eyes, streaks of tears cascading down his fair skin. 

Mao softened up his gaze and got off of Ritsu. He opted to sitting on the side of the bed. "Ricchan" Mao spoke. "Want to tell me what's bothering you?" He took his hand and stroked his fingers through Ritsu's soft hair.

"Sorry..." a small mumble came from Ritsu. "I told myself I wouldn't cry in front of you like this, but I.." A hiccup stopped him mid-sentence. "I just can't help feeling...feeling insecure." He managed to get out after a couple of more hiccups and pauses.

Mao knew that something was eating at Ritsu, but he didn't realize it was to that extent. He just thought that Ritsu was just feeling lonely, but knowing now that Ritsu was feeling insecure... 

Mao fiddled with a small box that he's kept on his persons for some time now. Now's probably the best time for this, but first... he had to calm his Ritsu down. Getting off the bed, he forcibly pulls Ritsu to a sitting position.

Sniffling, Ritsu rubbed his eyes dry. Blinking his eyes clear of any leftover debris, an item came into focus in front of him. As his vision became clearer, he acknowledged a small silver velvet box sitting on the palm of Mao's hand.

Looking up, Ritsu asked, "Maa~kun? This is..." Not sure whether it was okay for him to touch it or not.

Mao was a nervous wreck. He didn't even think about what he was going to say when he put the velvet box in front of Ritsu. His only thought process was to stop Ritsu from crying and make him happy again. At least, that's what usually worked when they were younger.

He took one tiny peak at Ritsu and his nerves quickly vanished. Ritsu was like... a little child asking if it was okay to touch it, to open it. It reminded him of when he first gave Ritsu a birthday present, and Ritsu asked if it was okay for him to have that gift. 

Chuckling, Mao bent down on one knee. "Ricchan." Mao spoke. Taking Ritsu's hand and placing it on to the box, so that they were sandwiched between Mao's hands.

"You have been there for me since we were children. You may not have always supported me in everything I did, but you never stopped being my friend. Sometimes I know I take your friendship and love for me for granted, and that always left me feeling uneasy." Mao started, keeping his head bowed so that he wasn't directly looking at Ritsu.

Ritsu on the other hand, was feeling a bit flustered. Was Maa~kun confessing his love for him? Was Maa~kun proposing!? What was Maa~kun getting at? All he knows right now is that he was shaking from the anticipation.

"Seeing you today, I knew that something was bothering you. Yet, I didn't know to what extent." Mao continued. "But I knew what it is that I wanted to say." He took his hand from on top of Ritsu's and cupped Ritsu's cheek. "Ricchan, I love you and I'll always be here." 

A tear drop landed between Mao's fingers. Mao smiled gently and looked up at Ritsu. "I'll always be here for you. We may not be in the same class or in the same agency, but we'll always be there for each other. We're still in the same school and the same entertainment company." Mao removed his hand from Ritsu's cheek and reached upwards and wrapped it around the back of Ritsu's neck.

"Never forget that, Ritsu. We may be separated, but we'll always be connected." Mao finished up before he lifted his head and proceeded to give Ritsu a very chaste, sweet kiss. 

This is what Ritsu needed. He needed that comfort, that confirmation that nothing will come between the two of them. Feeling Mao's lips on his, he could feel just how much love Mao is pouring into him.

Mao just wanted to keep kissing Ritsu, but the velvet box in his hand was a reminder as to what he was originally going to do. He broke off the kiss reluctantly, giving a small peck to reassure Ritsu.

"Ricchan," Mao started. "I'm not very good at this sort of thing, so you're gonna have to forgive me." He stated, scratching the back of his head. "Honest! I had to even ask Hakaze-senpai for advice."

Ritsu raised an eyebrow up. "You...asked advice from Kaoru-san?" He didn't want to believe that his Maa~kun had to ask the resident playboy for advice. 

Mao blushed embarrassingly. "Ahh geez, forget I said that!" Going back to the topic at hand, he gently took hold of Ritsu's left hand. 

Kissing Ritsu's thumb, Mao continued on with his speech from earlier. "I love you. No matter what comes between us, I know that we can make it through this. Even if I'm not physically by your side..." Mao left off, while he opened the velvet box.

Inside the box was a beautifully hand-crafted, white-gold ring with a small gemstone on it. Ritsu's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Where'd the heck did Maa~kun get the money to buy a ring this beautiful!?

"Maa~kun?!" Ritsu exclaimed. But his shout went unnoticed as Mao took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Ritsu's thumb.

"Even if I'm not physically by your side," Mao repeated. "I will always be there." He admired the ring that he placed on Ritsu and kissed it. 

"Hakaze-senpai said that a thumb ring would make it look like just an ordinary accessory, so I took his advice. This way, you could still wear the ring, and not get too many questions about it." Mao explained, while still planting tiny kisses on Ritsu's hand.

Ritsu could feel the heat rise from his neck going up to the top of his head. The ring was a perfect fit. More tears drops decided that they wanted to fall. He was happy. This was what he needed. This was the security he had wanted. 

"Maa~kun!!" Ritsu cried out happily.

Before Mao could react, Ritsu had tackle-hugged him. "I love you; I love you!!" Ritsu happily said over and over. He reached up and cupped Mao's face in both hands and kissed him rather hungrily.

Mao was rather surprised by how affectionate Ritsu has been. Nevertheless, he closed his eyes and moaned into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Ritsu's back and held him tightly to him. Dang, Ritsu's gotten even skinnier. 

When Ritsu broke off the kiss, he panted lustfully. "Maa~kun..." He whispered. "I need you." Ritsu pecked Mao on the cheek and licked the outer shell of his ear.

Mao knew that he had pushed the 'on' switch on Ritsu. He wasn't complaining, but at the same time, it was very risky. Mao pushed Ritsu back and gave a soft frown. "Ritsu, you know we can't."

Ritsu backed away from Mao. He knew what Mao said was right. They were in an entertainment company now, they are representing agencies. If something were to happen, if neither of them were able to walk later today... people will wonder. 

Ritsu's beautiful smile faded away. The lust that he had on his face disappeared. Although, the 'on' switch hasn't exactly been turned off yet, he didn't want to put Mao in jeopardy.

Ritsu took a look at the ring that rested on his thumb. He was really happy to receive such a present from Mao. He should be relieved with that. Yet, there is a part of him that still felt that they weren't fully connected yet. He peaked at Mao and realized what it was that he also needed.

He needed that connection. He needed to be touched. Even if it was just for a little while, or even just casual foreplay. Ritsu needed that to be able to be completely filled. Yet... he couldn't do it.

"Mao..." Ritsu said, looking at Mao with pure love. Mao responded to his name quicker than his heartbeat could thump. Anytime Ritsu called him by his name like that, it meant business. It meant that whatever he was about to say was really important. 

Yet, Mao couldn't shake off his own insecurity now. Was it because he rejected Ritsu? He felt this earlier too. When Ritsu was going to go home and he was just left watching him. At that time, he had thought that if Ritsu had gone through the train doors, he might never see him again.

That's how he was feeling right now. A sense of anxiety he wished never existed. "Mao." Ritsu repeated. Mao looked up at Ritsu again, dread filling his entire body.

Ritsu smiled gently. He saw the way Mao had tensed up. He didn't mean to make his Maa~kun worry too. Ritsu calmly went up to Mao and hugged him sweetly, with his head in the crook of Mao's neck.

"Like you told me, I'll always be here. I'm never going to stop loving you Maa~kun." Ritsu whispered into his ear. 

This made Mao shiver. He wanted nothing more than to just push Ritsu back onto the bed and just... devour him. But Ritsu's hand on his face brought him back to reality. He stared right into Ritsu's eyes.

"As much as I want you to devour me, I know that you won't." Ritsu said, softly. He took Mao's hands in his and held them close to his chest. "I know that what it is I need is to be connected to you. To be completely filled up with you." He promptly kissed Mao's hands. "As much as I want you, I don't want to get you into trouble. You've already broke one of the rules of staying outside after curfew. I don't want you breaking anymore rules."

Mao felt Ritsu's own hands shake. Mao's an idiot. He knows he's a big idiot. He's hurt Ritsu more than enough times, how many more times will he continue to hurt the one he loves. At this rate, it's like he's messing with Ritsu's emotions. Making him happy one minute, and then hurting him the next. 

Mao shut his eyes closed for a few minutes, breathed in and exhaled nice and slowly. Opening his eyes back up, he yanked Ritsu towards him and picked him back up.

Ritsu let out a small "eep!" When he felt himself being pulled and lifted off the ground very quickly. "Eh? Maa-!" Ritsu tried to say something, but got cut off when Mao shoved him up against the wall.

A gasp left Ritsu's mouth, but was quickly swallowed up by Mao's own mouth. Ritsu tried to fight against Mao, but he was way too dominant. Mao pinned Ritsu in place and had his tongue dance with latter.

This connection. This is what Ritsu wanted. Even though they kissed earlier, it wasn't as satisfying as the one that is occurring right now. 

Once they broke off, Mao proceeded to suck on Ritsu's neck. "Ahh! Maa~kun...wait!" Ritsu exclaimed. Ritsu let out multiple tiny gasps and tried to pry Mao's head away from his neck. As much as he loved it, if it left a mark...

Mao grunted and looked at Ritsu sternly. It was his turn for his switch to be turned on, and he wasn't liking what Ritsu was doing. "Ricchan..." Mao said huskily. "Why are you trying to push me away..."

Ritsu moaned. He loved it when Mao gets all sexy like this. No...he couldn't give in. "Idiot!" Ritsu flicked Mao on the forehead. "If you left a mark, there will be questions."

Mao thought about it in his head, and realized that Ritsu was right in that regard. If he sported a nice, fresh hickey out of nowhere...the media would definitely have a field day. 

Changing his plans, Mao decided that removing Ritsu's clothing would be the next order of business. 

Pulling at Ritsu's dress shirt, Mao managed to easily slip Ritsu out of it. As much as he wanted to fiddle with the buttons, he didn't want to waste anymore time. 

Ritsu shivered as Mao started undressing him. He was used to Mao dressing him up back when the red-head was still able to wake him up and get ready for school. He missed those days.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Ritsu asked, his voice raspy. Mao glanced his eyes over at Ritsu's face and then back to removing Ritsu's black undershirt. "Because I don't want to lose you." Mao replied, completing his goal.

Ritsu's disheveled bangs blurred his vision. His eyes were already glossy due to the heat that was trapped between the two boys. Yet, he still saw a pair of green eyes ready to devour him. 

"Lose me?" Ritsu asked. He played around with Mao's jacket before removing it from said boy. 

Mao definitely gotten more toned. You can see it through his shirt, and it made the heat rise up even more in Ritsu's face.

Mao took Ritsu's hand and led him to the bed. "I was afraid that if I kept rejecting you, you'd end up leaving me. Getting bored of me." Mao replied.

Ritsu rolled his eyes. "Like that'll ever happen." 

Mao chuckled. He climbed into the bed, and brought Ritsu with him. "Well, I don't want to do too much, as I have an early day tomorrow, and I want you to be able to walk tomorrow."

"Maa~kun!!" Ritsu whined. Mao got him all riled up, only to defuse him again. 

Ritsu was yanked into Mao's arms. "Hey, just cause we can't do anything too major, it doesn't mean we can't do anything at all." Mao cuddled Ritsu into his arms and kissed the top of his head.

Ritsu surprisingly didn't mind this sort of affection. He was used to kissing and having sex with his Maa~kun, he's forgotten that sometimes just small affections like this is something he also doesn't mind.

"Maa~kun. I'll never get bored of you." Ritsu said, tugging on Mao's fringe. "It's impossible. I'll get jealous, and maybe upset at times, but I'll never get bored or stop loving you."

Mao looked down at Ritsu and starred into his ruby-red eyes. There was so much love and devotion in those eyes. "The same goes for me. I always end up getting jealous whenever you hang out with Knights a lot, but I know that they're good for you. Plus, Sena-senpai, always informs me about you anyways."

Ritsu yanked Mao's hair and pouted in response. "That's not fair! It's like having a personal tracker on me. Where can I get one to track you?" 

Mao laughed. "Knowing you? You'll find your resources quickly. Plus, Tenshouin-senpai is in Starmaker Productions as well. Since the two of you have a connection, it's one way to keep track of me." Mao nuzzled his face into Ritsu's hair.

"I suppose you're right....Maa~kun?" Ritsu responded, staring back into Mao's eyes.

"Yeah?"

A gentle smile graced Ritsu's lips. Moving around a little bit so that he was sitting on Mao's lap horizontally, he placed his arms around Mao's neck. Ritsu reached upwards and pecked Mao's cheek. " **Marry me.** "

Widening his eyes, Mao glanced over at Ritsu. Nothing but love and affection were on his lover's face. Ritsu meant what he said. This must have been really hard for him to say though. Mao noticed how much Ritsu was shaking, scared of what he would respond with.

Mao smiled back. "I'd love to marry you." He reached around and slipped his hand around Ritsu's backside and brought Ritsu closer to him. "Just as soon as your brother approves of me." Mao replied back and gave Ritsu a sweet, gentle kiss.

Ritsu grunted, mumbling about hiring another hitman to get rid of his brother. Mao laughed again. He pecked Ritsu on his temple and cuddled him closer.

"We'll always be together, Ritsu. I'll keep telling you that, no matter how many times I have to say it."

Ritsu snuggled into Mao. Even though he had thought he needed a much better connection, this really filled him up. Ritsu tangled his fingers with Mao's. Mao's fingers were much tougher now since he started to take up the guitar more. Yet, he loved these fingers, Ritsu had thought, while kissing them.

For Mao, even though the day hasn't ended yet, he was honestly feeling rather exhausted. Just the act of snuggling up with Ritsu made him want to just close his eyes and just hold Ritsu to him.

Unbeknownst to him, Ritsu had noticed that Mao let out a yawn. He knew the boy was tired. After all, he's the student council president. Ritsu couldn't be prouder of his boyfriend. "Want to sleep?"

"Can we?" Mao asked back. Already getting into position to just knock out. Ritsu nodded, and reached downwards to his bag. 

Mao was interested as to what Ritsu was trying to get. Leaning over, he put his chin on Ritsu's shoulder. What he saw intrigued him...no, more like...left him with a gaping mouth.

"Ricchan!!!!" Mao yelled out. Yanking Ritsu backwards, with a blue blanket in tow.

Mao pinned Ritsu on both sides. Currently, he looked like a mad dog growling at his master.

Ritsu blinked his eyes open a couple of times. Here they were being all lovey-dovey, and now Mao wants to get frisky? "Maa~kun?"

"Ritsu! I've been looking for that blanket! When did you steal it from my room!? I wanted to take it with me to the dorm!" Mao angrily yelled at him. 

Mao rarely got this angry at Ritsu, but this was his favorite blanket. Unknowingly, it was also Ritsu's precious blanket as well.

Ritsu shook. "I'm sorry." He looked away from Mao. He was terrified. 

Mao took one look at Ritsu and slapped himself. Seriously, what is wrong with him? Making Ritsu happy, making him sad, making him happy again, and then making him scared. The exhaustion must be seriously getting to him.

"No." Mao said, caressing Ritsu's cheek. "I'm sorry." Mao calmed down. He collapsed his body on top of Ritsu and just breathed in that citrus scent that Ritsu always smelled like. It always made him feel better.

"It makes me feel better." Mao heard Ritsu speak. Looking up, he saw Ritsu staring at the blue blanket. "Whenever we can't be together and I take a nap at the agency, I like to sleep with this blanket. It's like you're there, even when you're not." 

Ritsu turned towards Mao. "It's like having a security blanket. It makes me feel safe when you're not around." 

Mao felt like a big idiot. He kissed Ritsu on the forehead and mumbled another apology. "Next time, at least tell me if you're going to take something from my room."

Ritsu wrapped his arms around Mao's neck. "We're practically family, do I really need to ask for permission?"

"Silly Ricchan. Please ask, or at least tell me if you're going to take it. I don't want to end up confused and looking around aimlessly for something that isn't there." Mao rubbed his nose against Ritsu's.

"Then...may I have permission to sleep and cuddle next to the love of my life?" Ritsu asked, tilting his head to the side.

Mao grinned. He got off of Ritsu and climbed into the bed, patting the area next to him. "Now that's something you don't have to ask for." 

Ritsu followed suit and snuggled up next to him. Mao continued, "Because the space next to me will always be reserved for you." He said that so softly, that it made water leak from Ritsu's eyes.

In no time at all, both boys soon succumbed to sleep.

**End Flashback**

"Ricchan. It's seriously time to wake up." Mao said, nudging Ritsu. "Nooooo." Ritsu whined, clutching onto Mao.

Mao shook his head and sighed. "Ritsu, if we don't wake up now, we won't be able to eat breakfast together. Since I'll need to head down to the campus as soon as I can."

Ritsu groaned. He wanted more Ritsu and Mao time. Yet, he complied and got out of bed.

After about fifteen minutes are so, both boys were in the kitchen eating some toast and eggs. 

"Ritsu." Mao called out, while chugging down some juice.

Ritsu looked over at him, with his toast half in his mouth. "Hmm?"

Mao found that cute and snagged a pic for his phone before Ritsu could say anything about it. "Hey, could I borrow a spare uniform?"

Swallowing the piece of bread, Ritsu asked, "Why?"

Mao flicked Ritsu on the head. "Because I don't have time to go back to the dorm and get my uniform." 

Ahh, that's why. Ritsu drank his juice, and nodded. "It's in the closet, but...I don't have your student council pin."

"It's fine. I'll just get one from the office. I wish we could go together, but I am really busy this morning." Mao said, stuffing the rest of his eggs into his mouth.

Having breakfast like this, it almost makes them seem like a family. Something Ritsu has always wanted with Mao.

"I know you're busy. I'll stop by 3-A during lunch if you're not going to be busy then." Ritsu said, understanding how busy his Maa~kun is.

Mao had to think about it. He knew he was busy during the morning and after class, so it should be fine. "Yeah, it should be fine. Stop by and have lunch with me, Ricchan."

Ritsu smiled. "Then I'll make us some bento." Mao rushed over to Ritsu's side and kissed his cheek. "Thanks!" Mao said back, before running upstairs and looking for Ritsu's spare clothes.

~~~

Mao had dressed up and gotten his things together. He also had to stop by the convenience store before heading to the school as well.

"You got everything?" Ritsu asked, clutching the blue blanket around him.

Mao looked around him, and was about to say yes when he noticed a certain something on Ritsu's head. Mao's hairclip was situated there, and it looked quite comfortable.

"I'll need this." Mao said, taking the clip from Ritsu's head and putting it on his own, pinning his bangs back.

At the door, Mao put his shoes on. "See you." He said, about to open the door.

"Maa~kun." Ritsu said. Mao turned his attention to Ritsu.

"Please take care." A smile graced Ritsu's face. 

Mao's face lit up. Smiling, he went towards Ritsu and grabbed both ends of the blanket. He then came face to face with Ritsu and kissed him. "I'll be leaving now."

Ritsu waved at Mao who was rushing out the Sakuma House gates. Mao did a quick wave at him and ran off.

Ritsu stared at the ring that was still on his thumb. He smiled and kissed it. Heading back inside the house to get ready for the day.

Without knowing, the inside of the ring was engraved with the names Mao and Ritsu, and the words Always Together Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some things to clarify. When Mao first says "See you." He's saying "Jaa, Mata" which is just the casual version of saying see you later... in response, Ritsu would normally reply, "See you later." with a "Mata ne". However, in this case, Ritsu decided to use "Please take care." which is Itterasshai. This is given when someone in the family leaves the house. Mao realized this and responded back with a "I'll be leaving now." which is "Ittekimasu." This is said when a person is on their way to leave the house. 
> 
> Because Mao is Ritsu's family TvT
> 
> Happy RitsuMao Day!! 
> 
> You can find me on twitter (xkiyominationx)


End file.
